I'll Be There For Eternity
by xxyamixx
Summary: Will Yami still be able to keep his promise to Yugi? or will they be seperated forever? summary is rubbish but please read and review! YYXY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic! Please read and enjoy! Thanks! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**_Chapter 1_**

**ooooOoooo**

**I'll Be… There For Eternity…**

"Beep……beep…..beep….." was the faint sound that Yami could hear. There were familiar, but muffled distant voices. As Yami strained his ears, he began to make out the voices more clearly. He could feel the warmth of Yugi's hand on his, which made him feel more at ease.

"Yami….p….please wake up," Yugi sobbed with tears forming in his amethyst eyes. Yami then heard the tearful sobs of his close friends nearby-Tea, Tristan, Joey and Grandpa. How he wanted to open his eyes and hug his aibou close to him, how he longed to see the familiar smile and glittering orbs which he was lost in each day. But he couldn't…. he was in his own pool of darkness, unable to speak, unable to move… he was only left to cry inside. Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest, which was covered under the white of the hospital gown. He looked up into Yami's lifeless face and gently brushed one of Yami's golden bangs from it. All familiar features that once occupied his handsome face had some what disappeared. His tanned skin seemed pale and the crimson eyes he always looked to for support and comfort were closed tightly shut.

"Yami….if….if…. you can hear me…please at least nod so I know that you are alright," he sobbed once more, gazing intently at Yami's face for any sign of a reply. But it was hopeless. '_Aibou, I wish I could but I just can't,' _Yami thought to himself, beginning to feel frustrated.

"Yugi…I'm sure Yami will fight through this," sniffed Tea attempting to comfort Yugi. He gave a forced smile as he received a hug from her.

"I just wish…or… why does it always happen to him?" Yugi asked silently, as he took another longing glance at Yami. Once again Yami attempted to open his eyes, but only to receive a prize of further more pain. He felt worthless, pathetic and useless while lying there, not even able to move an inch to indicate that he was partially alright. But he felt as though he was fighting a losing battle. _'Maybe if_ _I just give up I wont put any more strain on Yugi's heart… I've given him enough bother, so it may just be the time for me to just let go…' _As he thought this a great surge of pain engulfed his entire body. He was in agony and had no way to show it. _' So is this what it feels like to die?… if it ends all of our suffering then let it be…' _he cried to himself through invisible tears. The heart monitor began to speed up until….it stopped.

**ooooOoooo**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Yugi, as Grandpa raced out to fetch a doctor to aid Yami. "You can't leave me! It's not supposed to end like this!" he screamed, as the doctor came rushing into the room.

"He's in cardiac arrest," he hastily informed them, as he rushed around to gather the shock pads. "Right…. Stand clear…" THUD " Stand clear…. Shocking at 40…." THUD. It didn't seem to be working. Yami gulped in a great amount of air to fill his lings before he finally noticed where he was. He was looking down on the small treatment room. He could see his friends, Grandpa….. and Yugi. He could sense the feelings of utter sadness around him. His eyes glanced down to the image of his own body being treated and to his aibou at his side, his face shining with tears. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he focused on the picture below. Yugi still clutched onto Yami's hand, which gave Yami the same warmness he had felt earlier. _'This…this cant be right! Am I dead?…. Or am I still alive? Why am I being tormented like this? If I'm meant to be dead why cant I reside in the skies with my ancestors before me? I love Yugi but I can't bare to see this happen to him…' _He felt tears roll down his cold cheeks as he continued to watch the scene below him, even if it pained him to do so.

"Please Yami! Come back to us! We don't want you to go… I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" he said between sobs. _' I don't want to go aibou…. I…I don't. Leaving you like this is going to cause you so much pain and I'll be forever weighed down with the guilt…' _he stopped abruptly as he began to feel jolts on his chest… another….then another. He felt himself being dragged back down to his body below, back to where he belonged. _'Thank you'_ he said looking up at the skies….

"We have a pulse!" exclaimed the doctor, as he quickly ran to the top of the bed, placing a finger under Yami's neck. He then placed an oxygen mask on his face and stood back. Yugi pulled Yami's cold, un-moving hand towards his face and closed his eyes in relief. He looked up to the skies and mouthed 'Thank you…'

**To Be Continued…**

ooooOoooo

**:Hope you enjoyed it! It's my first chapter so I was quite proud! Please review so I can put up the next chapter….**

**Till then bye:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here with another chappie! I'm happy that afew people have reviewed, so since the second chapter is ready I might as well put it up! Thank you! xx**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ( do I need to say this every time? Lol:D)**

**Chapter 2**

ooooOoooo

**FLASHBACK**

Yugi rushed by the multiple train carriages, glancing in each window as he passed. Eventually he caught a glimpse of the familiar tri-coloured hairstyle – which matched his own- in the final carriage.

'_Why on earth did he leave us all and go to another one?' _he asked himself, as he silently slid the door open. He blushed slightly as he watched the form of the sleeping Yami before him. He shut the door with a slight thud and sat down carefully next to Yami, gently nuzzling his head into Yami's chest.

Yami's eyelids flickered open to reveal his deep crimson orbs, which Yugi observed whenever he could. He jumped up suddenly when he noticed and felt Yugi's presence and banged his head off the luggage rack. He gave a loud yelp and bit his lip to prevent him screaming out swear words in front of Yugi. This caused Yugi to giggle,

"You can say it if you want Yami!" he chuckled. Yami couldn't hold it back any longer,

"FUCK! That hurt!" he mumbled, as he solemnly rubbed his sore head. " What a wake up call Yugi! What on earth are you doing here?" he asked a bit too abruptly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…? Yugi replied sternly, folding his arms. Yami wrinkled his nose which usually made Yugi laugh….. It didn't work….

There were a few moments of awkward silence until Yami gave a deep chuckle, which made Yugi flush again.

"What's so funny? You were the one who was just hit on the head!" he snorted, waving his hands in front of his fac attempting to cool down. Yami leant his elbows on his knees and cupped his face in his hands.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm not that important," he chuckled again, grinning up at Yugi, " I didn't know I had to tell you where I'm going all the time aibou!" Yugi always liked it when Yami called him by this name, but still he kept a concerned face when Yami raised his head to look at him. Seeing this, Yami gave one of his trademark handsome smiles while he put an arm round Yugi's shoulders. He pulled them into a tight embrace, which made the two blush, and playfully ruffled Yugi's hair. Once Yami slid out of the embrace, Yugi missed the and security which Yami provided. Yugi began to twirl one of his golden bangs around his finger and gazed back at Yami.

"…Yami…"

"..hmmm?...

"Promise me… that we'll always be together… as friends, I mean…" he eventually stuttered out, amethyst eyes glittering.

'_Oh I hope he didn't realise what I meant… Please…' _Yugi cringed to himself. Yami cocked his head slightly, stared blankly at Yugi for a moment or two, frowning slightly and then smiled. He kissed his finger and placed it gently on Yugi's nose.

"I'll be there For Eternity aibou… I promise."

**END FLASHBACK**

That had only been a few days previously. He'd actually noticed Yami acting differently for the past week or so… Was there something wrong and he was keeping it from him? Was it the reason why he was suddenly rushed to hospital? Why would he suddenly keep secrets from? All these unanswered questions began to make his head hurt. He then focused his attention back to the lifeless looking Yami on the hospital bed. _Why does such a caring person like Yami have something like this happen to him? _He asked himself again. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes and the trickle of a single tear roll down his cheek, which landed on Yami's face.

" You promised!... you promised Yami! We would always be together… but I don't see that happening anymore!" he cried aloud, as he began to shake Yami's arm in a desperate try to wake him up. This caused Yami pain. Not just physical pain, but emotional heart broken pain. Joey who was standing next to Tristan came over and put a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder to comfort him. It just wasn't the same as Yami comforting him, it wasn't the same as Yami standing next to him. It was as if a whole chunk of his heart had been ripped out when Yami was lifeless in his presence.

'_Yugi…I made a promise to you… and even though there is only a glimmer of hope among the shadows before us, my word is as strong as my bond with you. Even though I am not able to talk to you… remember that I will be here by your side for eternity… because… I love you…'_

**To be continued…**

**I know its probably not a very exciting chapter but I thought it was quite nice! Please read and review! And another big thanks to the people who did! THANK YOU:D**


End file.
